Home Movies: The Next Generation
by B-MillerX
Summary: What happens when you suddenly feel replaced? What happens when that replacement is the only one who could pass on your childhood dreams? Join the cast of Home Movies over the years to find what exactly happened after Brendon's 'shattered' memories.
1. The Beginning of 'The End'

I do not own Home Movies or the characters!

The idea of this came to me ... in a dream, you could say. I hear so many people talking about wanting a new Home Movies series with them as teenagers ... but that wouldn't BE Home Movies. ...So I suddenly had an amazing idea.

Just stay tuned.

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of 'The End'**

8:28 PM.  
I waited silently outside the closed hospital door, sitting on an old couch which had pulls and tears everywhere. From where I was, I could hear my mom screaming bloody murder and breathing vigorously behind that door. Another familiar, all-knowing and advice-giving voice slowly spoke to her.  
'Deep breathing, Paula. Everything's going to be fine.' I could hear it in that voice though that he was just as nervous as she was. His usually strong, manly voice sounded fragile and shaky.  
Another voice, less familiar now, helped in the chanting.  
'You're doing great, just a little more! Keep breathing!'  
This started to make me nervous. I knew my mom was going to be fine, but I couldn't help but worry. This process by which she was going through only had happened once before in her life.  
When she gave birth to me.  
Of course she had two children; myself and Josie, but Josie was adopted. We aren't quite sure who her birth parents are, though.  
Who knew mom was still young enough to get pregnant. Who knew that the one man everyone thought she couldn't stand ended up being the one she grew feelings for.  
"Brendon!" The voices came from everywhere, but I gently sat up in my seat to look down the hallway at the tall, timid man who walked towards me.  
"Uh, hello Erik," I greeted. I never got used to the fact that I should call adults by their last names. They didn't seem to mind it anyways.  
"How's your mom doing?" He asked kindly, now standing beside the couch and looking down at me. I shrunk into the seat and squinted my eyes. Obviously, he noticed what he was doing and chuckled before moving and taking a seat beside me. "Well?"  
I cleared my throat as I sat up again, shrugging. "Good, I guess. They won't let me into the room to watch," My tone became annoyed as I continued, "They said I'm too old now to actually watch my own mother have a baby. Josie's in there, though."  
Erik chuckled again and leaned back, looking up at the dusty ceiling now. "I've never heard of that rule before." I smirked in response and sat there quietly and awkwardly like I usually did, before finally asking, "Where'd Melissa go?"  
He took it to no surprise that I'd ask this. Turning to me with a smile, he pointed down the hall, "After I showed her to the bathroom, she wanted to stop by the café to get a snack before she came back here." I couldn't help but smile and chuckle, "And I'm guessing Jason is still in the café too?" Erik shrugged and turned to face the ceiling again, "I'm not 100 percent sure on that." He suddenly pushed himself off the couch to stand up and brush himself off, "Well, I think I better go give Melissa some money."  
I paused, "…You didn't give her money before she went?"  
"Nope! Completely slipped my mind."  
I could only sigh as Erik began to head down the hallway. He stopped for a moment to turn back and wave before turning a corner and disappearing.  
I was alone again. I didn't even notice but Eric stopping by made me completely forget about my mom for a minute. I tried to tune into to the lingo inside but it seemed to have grown a lot more quiet. The baby obviously wasn't out yet because no one was 'aw'ing, and I still heard my mom breathing so I knew she was alright.  
I flipped my messy hair out of my eyes before leaning back on the couch for the one hundredth time that night. What was the point of my 'friends' even being at the hospital if they weren't going to sit and keep me company?  
"Brendon!" Another voice suddenly called. It startled me. I was expecting to be sitting alone there for another hour. Turning my head to look, I smiled as Melissa slowly walked down the hall.  
"Finally," I grumbled out loud, sitting up straight and making room for her next to me. She rolled her eyes before plopping down beside me, "It's only been 10 minutes, Brendon."  
"10 minutes or 10 hours, it still was a long time."  
"Whatever." She moved herself into a more comfortable position before looking at me again. Melissa had changed so much within seven years. She wore makeup, but not a disgustingly large amount like when she first used it. Only a bit. Her hair was also longer, about shoulder-length, and she rarely ever wore it up anymore. Of course she had gotten taller, but not as much as me. Then again, you'd hope that a 15 year old boy would be taller than a 15 year old girl, right?  
"Was the baby born yet?" Melissa suddenly asked, making me shake the memories from my head. "Nope. She's still in there."  
She nodded and sighed, yawning before positioning herself again. She was never quite satisfied with things the first time. "Jason's still in the café with his girlfriend."  
I blinked and stared at Melissa for a moment before answering, "…Is that Jason's idea of a romantic date? Taking Nicole to a hospital?"  
Melissa giggled and shrugged, "I guess so." Nicole was Jason's girlfriend. The weird part? She was mine and Melissa's age. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'A freshman's dating a sophmore?' Well, hey. It happens, and Jason had grown pretty tall and muscular over the years. A lot of girls liked him, actually.  
I bet you're wondering what happened to me. Brendon Small. That little movie maker. Well, Jason, Melissa and I haven't made a movie since 4th grade. Once I lost my camera, it finally made me realize that I already had everything I needed in life, and making movies was no longer one of those 'needs'.  
I got taller, thinner. I'm pretty boney now. I stopped gelling my hair when I was 12 or 13, and now it just hangs down on my head, usually over my eyes. Speaking of which, I think I need a haircut…  
"Well, it seems like a fine date to me," Melissa suddenly whispered, cutting of my thoughts again as her hand slowly moved it's way onto my lap. I gulped lightly, looking at her with a smile before placing my own hand on top of hers.  
Oh, right. I forgot to mention. Melissa and I are a, um, … 'item'. Turns out hormones make you grow feelings for your best friends. Who knew?  
My mom suddenly started yelling again. Hopefully this time was the time. Growing sort of nervous again, I gripped Melissa's hand tightly. She cringed a little but finally took the pain like a man as she said, "Geeze, I thought your mom was the one having the baby."  
It took me a second to realize what she meant (I'm a bit slow…) but once I figured it out, I quickly let go with a small hint of red in my cheeks. Usually I wouldn't get this nervous or embarrassed around Melissa, but dating someone for two years could do some pretty strange things to a person.  
Louder and louder the pain grew. I could hear it in my mom's voice that this was it. The moment none of us could see happening was happening. Soon enough, the ear piercing sound of tears could be heard from the hospital room. Melissa looked at me with a huge grin before wrapping her arms around me tightly.  
"It's out!" She cheered, suddenly letting go to grab my hand and nearly barge into the room.  
I couldn't have entered that room any slower. The tension and nervousness began building up in my stomach as I grew closer and closer to seeing a new person who would be brought into my life forever. A sister, … a brother?  
"It's a boy!" The doctor shouted. The baby had been cleaned up and wrapped, now being placed into my mother's hands. She was crying tears of joy, a strange smile on her face as she held her …new son.  
I could truthfully say that the father of the child was crying much more than my mom was. Very carefully, she placed the new born into Coach McGuirk's hands. This made a smile stretch huge across my face. I've never before that seen Coach so happy. It seemed to me like he felt that for the first time in his life, something was right.  
Melissa continued to squeeze my hand before looking at me sweetly.  
"You have the brother you've always wanted, Brendon!"  
I could only nod, not sure what to say. I was still stunned.  
"Can I hold him, can I hold him?!" Josie echoed, rushing over to McGuirk and placing her hands out. Coach hesitated for a moment before sighing and placing him into Josie's young hands. "Be careful." He recited, watching cautiously.  
Josie giggled, smiling down at her sibling and very slowly swaying back and forth. "Don't cry, little guy. I'm your sister, Josie! …What's his name?"  
I'm pretty positive that everyone was wondering that by now.  
"Jesse." My mom suddenly and confidently spoke. Coach nodded, and mom attempted to try to take Jesse from Josie again but was having trouble. Of course, Coach helped her.  
"What'd we miss?!" A voice called from behind me. Melissa and I turned around to see Jason, Erik, and Nicole rushing into the room as if being chased by a stampede.  
Melissa merely pointed to the baby with her free hand before dragging me over near the bed to be beside my mom.  
"Brendon, sweetie…" She said softly, smiling up at me as the baby softly cried.  
"…Yeah?"  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
I stood undecided. Did I, really? I felt as if I was being replaced. A new kid was being added to the household in place of me getting older.  
"Not right now, mom. Later though."  
She seemed almost surprised, but nodded at my decision as she began catching all of her breath back and cooling off.  
"Now if you don't mind, I'll have to take Jesse off your hands for a moment to make sure he's a happy, healthy baby!" The doctor said brightly, picking Jesse up and bringing him over to where another door was, leading to somewhere else.  
The night passed quickly. I didn't say a word, not even to Melissa. Not even to Jason. Not even to Josie or McGuirk. …Not even to my mom. My mind was suddenly racing out of control with thoughts that mean nothing yet everything to me.  
1:34 AM.  
I was home alone with Josie. Of course she was sleeping, but I couldn't. For the strangest reason, Jesse being born made me feel how I did when I lost something extremely valuable to me. Not my family like this time, but my video camera. I suddenly felt this force, like I was being compelled to make … another movie. I needed to feel that security again; to get my emotions out there without them actually being out there.  
Glancing around my dark room quickly, I spotted just what I was trying to find. I tiptoed over to my shelve and pulled down my jar of saving money. "70?" I whispered, biting my lip, deep in thought. "It might just be enough…"

**END CHAPTER 1**

**--**

**Please submit reviews of what you think so far!**


	2. The End of 'The Beginning'

I do not own Home Movies or any characters!

This chapter is a bit confusing. The first half is from Brendon's POV.

-- in the middle of the story means time jump, and the POV changes to a narrator. :)

I also made this one easier to read.

**--**

**Chapter 2: The End of 'The Beginning'**

2:34 PM.

The afternoon after giving birth, mom was already home with Jesse. You could tell he was her son. Jesse looked nearly identical to mom, with Coach's hair color and nose. I guess I found it sort of, well, cute. Their genes meshed well together.

The crib was set up in mom's room. No surprise there. He was such a happy, smiling baby. He barely cried, mostly only when he was hungry.

That night I met up with Jason and Melissa at the ice cream parlor. I had to tell them my thoughts from the night before. The thoughts that still haunted my mind.

"Guys, I have something serious that we need to talk about."

Jason blinked in confusion, "Are you and Melissa breaking up?"

Melissa only gasped as I shook my head 'no' and looked towards the ground. "I've just been thinking about the past lately, that's all."

Melissa sighed in relief, "What about it?"

"Do you guys remember when we … um…"

"Yes?"

"…Made movies?"

"We made movies?" Jason lowered his eyebrows before taking a lick from his ice cream cone. This made Melissa roll her eyes. "Of course we remember, Brendon. Why are you suddenly bringing that up though?"

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"You said that already. And?" She started getting impatient.

"What if we …made them again?"

The area grew completely silent. I even swore the cars passing by stopped driving just to stare in huge astonishment at what I had just said. Melissa suddenly smirked though as Jason ... continued to eat his ice cream.

"Seriously? We barely have time to hang out with each other. How do you expect us to make movies?"

I shrugged with a sigh. "Only a thought." I decided not to tell them why. That would only cause them to worry. I hated when my friends worried. The subject quickly changed as we went on to talk about something involved with school, but I still had the idea in my mind. With or without the help of my co-stars, I was destined to do this.

5:50 PM.

A week later I stood inside of Super Sale with a 70 something in my hand. I couldn't remember the last time I actually saw a camera. It was so much more advanced than my old camera was. I knew it wouldn't be the same, but I couldn't help myself.

Soon enough, I was down the street, the camera swinging inside the plastic bag I was holding. "I don't believe I just bought this." I mumbled to myself. I tended to do that a lot. "I probably most likely won't even use it."

"Uhh…Brendon?" A car suddenly drove up near the sidewalk and slowed as it followed me. Of course, like always, it was Coach McGuirk. I refused to call him dad. He would always be 'Coach' to me, no matter how much I loved him and got close to him. "Get in the car, stranger. I'm on my way to your house anyways."

I smiled a bit before swinging open the door and climbing in the car. I didn't bother putting on my seatbelt.

"Whatchu got there?" He suddenly asked as he began driving. I only shrugged and leaned back in the seat with a sigh, "Nothing."

Coach snickered attempting to keep his focus on the road as he spoke to me. "Obviously it isn't nothing, Brendon. There's something in there."

"How would you know?"

"Because even nothing is something. The dictionary definition of 'something' is an unidentified thing and 'nothing' is clearly unidentified."

"Really? That's in the dictionary?"

"Of course it is… probably. Maybe not, who cares." He turned a corner and sped up a bit before sneering, "The point is, Brendon, that there is something in that bag."

I yawned and turned to stare out the window, mumbling in response. "Yeah, there's something in here, but it's nothing. Really."

Obviously fed up with me, Coach didn't say another word. We got back to the house and I nearly darted up the stairs. Josie noticed me and yelled out my name to find out what I was doing, but I just ignored her. She'd figure it out eventually.

I slammed my door shut and pulled the camera from my bag. It was extremely tiny, and came with a mini tri-pod. A lot smaller than the one I used to have. Holding that camera in my hand brought back so many memories. It was kind of overwhelming.

The only problem was … how to get started.

I must have sat there for over 3 hours, just trying to think of what kind of movie to make. I started even questioning why I had bought it in the first place. There was no way I could make a movie by myself as a 15 year old boy without looking like a loser. Not that anyone would see it, but I would … and possibly look back on it realizing how horrible it was like what happened seven years before.

"Why bother…" I finally groaned, tossing the camera onto the highest shelve in the room. It was no use. I had just wasted 70 dollars on '_nothing'_.

--

"So I'll see you next weekend then?" Melissa's voice echoed from the other side of the phone. Brendon smiled, nodding happily as he replied, "Can't wait!"

They said their goodbyes before hanging up. Brendon laid on his bed and yawned, staring at his ceiling, now in a completely good mood. He couldn't wait to finally see Melissa again after 2 years. The breakup senior year must have been the hardest thing they had to do with their lives, and possibly being able to recover from it would be just what Brendon needed to motivate him a little in life.

He found himself very slowly drifting off into a light sleep as his eyes closed…

"Brendonnnn!"

The young boy's voice echoed throughout the entire upstairs. Brendon quickly opened his eyes again and turned his head to look towards the door.

"…Yes, Jesse?"

Jesse grinned widely before barging into the room and plopping himself onto Brendon's bed. "Guess what?! Today I scored 6 goals in soccer and got team captain!"

"…Oh. Great news." Brendon chuckled, pretending to be interested at least a little. He hadn't gotten anywhere in life. He actually still lived at home. Of course he attempted to go to a community college for a year but never showing up to class sort of caused a huge problem there.

"Yeah!…Well, see yah!" Jesse gave Brendon another smile before hopping off the bed and heading through the door. That's one thing Brendon didn't have when he was Jesses' age. Peppiness.

Sighing full of relief, Brendon gently closed his eyes again only to be interrupted by an even louder, "Oh!"

"…Mhm?"

"I almost forgot! Dad got me this huge box set of old scary movies. They're so interesting. It kind of makes me think how they make movies like that, you know? All the effects and costumes," Jesse chuckled and shrugged.

Brendon suddenly lowered his eyebrows, sitting up slowly to stare at Jesse in deep, deep thought. Why did such little things bring back so many memories?

"…You're interested in movies?"

"Oh boy, am I! Kim is too!" Jesse was way too optimistic, and _loved _talking about his friend Kim. She and him had been close since they were really young, meeting in preschool.

"Really? Hmm…" Brendon looked around his room suspiciously, wanting to get a good laugh out of his childhood and possibly entertain his little brother. _Where did I put all those old movies anyways?_ He thought to himself unsurely. He suddenly caught glimpse to something on his top shelve. Was that…? …It was. A video camera.

A huge smile stretched across Brendon's face as emotion filled up inside him. He stared at Jesse one more time before standing up and grabbing the video camera off the shelve. It was funny to him how easily he could reach it now.

"What's that, Brendon?" Jesse asked, very interested. Brendon merely smiled before placing the camera into Jesse's hands. "When I was your age, maybe a little younger, I was given a video camera by my real father."

Jesse stared at the camera, a twinkle in his eyes and a grin on his face. "Really?"

"Yep. And with it, me and two of my friends made millions of memories. It actually helped me cope with a lot of problems in my life at the time."

"Making movies?"

"Exactly. This video camera has actually never been used. I bought it some time ago, thinking I'd maybe some day make movies again but … the inspiration never came."

"What are you trying to say?…"

Brendon smiled softly, "Take it, Jesse. If you have the inspiration to do it, make movies. I'd love to see what you and your friends could come up with."

"Really, Brendon?" Jesse didn't seem as excited as Brendon thought he'd be, but he did seem interested. Smiling and nodding, he gripped the camera firmly in a hand before wrapping one arm around Brendon. This was quite difficult due to his height, but he managed. "Thanks."

"Please don't mention it." Brendon said, his hand on Jesse's head, moving it around to mess up his brother's hair a bit. "Now go make me proud," He chuckled quietly.

"Oh, I will!" Jesse commented back before racing out the door and downstairs. "I have to call Kim!" He managed to yell out loud. Brendon smiled warmly to himself before laying back on his bed again.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**--**

**Please tell me what you think so far! I have a lot planned. -**


	3. Father Son Bonding

I do not own Home Movies or any characters except mine!

This one's point of view is pretty obvious from the beginning, and will stay this POV for the rest of the story.

--

**Chapter 3: "Father Son" Bonding**

**Scene 3**

Begins with Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth in throne room. KEEP ELIZABETHAN ACCENTS!

(Fade In)

Prince Edward: (long sigh) When do you think mother will arrive?

Princess Elizabeth: (groan) Like I know?

P. Ed: I just assumed, sister! You and mother have been getting along quite well nowadays…

P. Liz: That's what _you_ think. (**major** emphasis) It's only because all she wants to do lately is spend time with me. It's a rather pain in the buttocks.

P. Ed: Sounds like it, sister. (yawn, lean back in throne) It's just tiring having to wait for her every single moment of every single day-

(Fool enters to cut Prince Edward off)

Fool: G'day Prince, Princess! (laugh)

"Cut! …Mikayla, that wasn't enthusiastic at all…" Kim said, sitting up from the 'throne' she was on to look over at her friend. "You're supposed to be the _fool._" I of course nodded in agreement. I would have said something earlier about it, but I was too afraid to cut the scene off. It was going so well…

"Ugh, why did you even cast me for that lame part anyways?" Mikayla complained, pulling the obnoxious multi-colored hat off her head, "I'd much rather be someone rich. The princess, for example." A small smirk formed on her face as she stared almost pleadingly at Kim.

"Yeah, but I'm playing Princess Elizabeth, Mik. Jesse wrote the part for me and we should always respect the writer's decision!" Kim giggled, flipping her light blonde bangs from her face before turning to look at me. "Right Jess?"

I blinked, fixing my costume before nodding slowly. I wasn't in the mood for Mikayla to complain about her part again. She was never satisfied with what I wrote for her, **ever**.

"Ugh, why don't you just get Billy to play the stupid Fool then?"

Kim and I looked at each other. That actually wasn't a bad idea, besides the fact that our other friend was away with his family at the moment and wouldn't be back for the release date of the movie.

"He's away…" I murmured, looking down at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs together awkwardly. I wish I was as hyper as I was 2 years ago. Maybe it would make these long working days a lot easier.

Mikayla sighed as she quickly fixed her long, black hair in the mirror on the wall, "Well, rewrite my part then. I'm bored with it."

Both Kim and I knew that Mikayla hated making movies. She'd much rather be out shopping or 'beauty napping' or something. If it was up to me, she wouldn't be in our movies … but, being one of Kim's closest friends, there was nothing else we could do.

"Alright, let's just pick up the scene from Jesse's line then." Kim mumbled, also fixing herself up a little before we started again. I nodded, getting ready to feed my line before someone knocked at the basement door.

"Jesse? You down there?"

I groaned, attempting to keep a grin on my face as I shouted back. "Of course I am, dad! When am I ever not down here?"

Dad cautiously opened the door and peeked down at us before fully coming down the stairs. "Oh, what're you kids up to? Another movie?"

"Yep!" Kim replied with a sweet smile. Hah, that smile of hers.

"Isn't this, like, you're third one this week?"

"Pretty much," I answered, chuckling and sitting up in the seat I was in, carefully taking the crown off my head and placing it on the small table beside me. "I think that's enough for today though. We'll finish filming tomorrow, girls."

Mikayla practically barged up the stairs, not saying a word of goodbye. I rolled my eyes before looking over at Kim who had taken her cape and tiara off.

"Sounds good, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow." She placed her props down beside my crown before waving a small goodbye. "Goodbye, dad." Kim had been my friend for the longest time, calling my dad 'dad' had rubbed off on her, and of course dad didn't mind. Besides, it must have felt good to be able to call someone 'dad'. She only had her mom, and it wasn't even her birthmother. Kim was adopted.

"Bye, Kim." I smiled as she made her way up the stairs and disappearing.

It was me and my dad alone. I could only guess what he was going to say.

"So, did you want to go out to do something tonight?"

"…Why?"

"I don't know. A father son day type thing?"

I chuckled with a small smile before shrugging and nodding, "I guess so." The entire week had suddenly been dedicated to me and my dad. It was a, uh, let's just say … 'pain in the buttocks'. "What'd you have in mind?"

He shrugged, taking a seat on the now empty throne beside me, "Maybe dinner and a movie?"

I couldn't help but laugh at this, "You make it sound like we're going on a date." He also laughed, now realizing his mistake before answering, "Well, whatever you want to do is good with me."

I softly smiled and nodded before standing up and stretching my arms wide with a yawn, "I'll tell you my decision later, okay?" He nodded, yawning himself before standing up beside me, "Sounds good, Jess."

I sort of ran up the stairs at that moment. It was times like these that I absolutely adored talking to my older brother. Lucky for me, he still lived at home. Dad actually told me that when Brendon was my age, the two of them were like father and son. Once Brendon got older, things …changed.

As I made my way up the second flight of stairs … I heard something dreadful. The sound of _music_. Not any type of music though, … dance music.

Groaning loudly, I peeked into my sister's room to see her dancing around her floor crazily with huge motions and whatever. "Josie! Would you keep it down?!" Josie suddenly stopped and looked towards me, a somewhat evil smirk forming on her face as she went over to her stereo.

"Oh sure, Jesse. No problem." The sarcasm in her teenage voice blared in my ears as she turned the volume up to full blast, now dancing even more than before. Why, **why** was I cursed with a sister who danced? If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was dancing. Don't ask me why. It's only ironic because my dad was well known for his dancing in high school.

I finally decided to roll my eyes and ignore Josie as I knocked frantically on Brendon's door. "Brendon? You there?"

No answer.

"…Brendon?"

Still no answer.

I started to wonder where he was when I realized the music was most likely too loud for him to even hear me. My hypothesis was proven correct when Brendon swung open the door screaming, "JOSIE, TURN THAT CRAP DOWN! I'M… ON THE PHONE!" He wasn't really on the phone, but any excuse worked coming from him.

He was startled to see me standing there and bit his lip as he looked down at me, "Excuse my, um, French. …Care to come in?" I nodded with a grin as Josie's music was completely turned off now.

I made myself comfortable on his bed before another interruption arrived…

"Brendon!" Mom's voice echoed through the hall.

"…What, mom?"

Brendon and mom had gotten into a lot of arguments lately. I guessed it was just because Brendon was a lazy bum and hadn't done anything with his life yet at the age of, what? 24?

"Next time you want Josie to turn her volume down, just ask her nicely. I'd rather you not be a bad role model for Jesse!"

I could only chuckle. It was a little too late for that, don't you think?

"Alright, alright. We're going to have some brother bonding time now, do you mind?" Brendon was about ready to slam the door in her face. Mom only rolled her eyes though and walked away, not even wanting to deal with her son at the moment.

Full of accomplishment, Brendon gently closed the door and came to have a seat beside me. "I was actually on my laptop before you stopped in."

"Oh? Talking to Melissa?" That was Brendon's girlfriend incase you didn't know. She moved to go to some fancy shamcy college, but they still attempted to keep their relationship going even after they broke up after graduation.

He smiled and nodded, "You bet." Talking about Melissa always seemed to make Brendon happy … it sort of reminded me of Kim for some reason- not that I liked her or anything! Ha ha.

"What'd you need?"

"Oh, right…" I cleared my throat before speaking, "Lately dad's been wanting to spend quality time with me, and not that I think it's bad or weird but, it's just a lot and out of no where."

Brendon lowered his eyebrows in thought, tapping his chin with a finger, "Hmm, well you did score the winning goal for the soccer team last week. Our elementary school soccer team had never won a game before you joined."

I shrugged, "It's only because I started playing _before_ I joined the team, and unlike every other kid, I actually like soccer." Brendon laughed, the smile sticking to his face as he answered, "Exactly my point. When Coach sees you out there enjoying it, he obviously gets more and more proud of you each time."

"And wants to show it by taking me to dinner and a movie?"

"…Does he really?" Brendon nearly broke out laughing. I kind of guessed that he would though.

"Yep." I attempted to smile as I leaned to lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling now. "Well, he said I could choose where we go."

"Choose something good then if he's willing to pay. I'd bet the bowling alley or possibly an arcade of some sort."

"I heard there was a sci-fi convention going on? How's that?"

Brendon paused for a long time before replying, "Don't get involved." I only nodded to agree with him. I trusted my older brother with everything. "Just do dinner and a movie then, see how that goes, then report back to me what happens."

I sighed, but pushed myself to smile and seem enthusiastic. That's the person everyone thought I was, so that's the person I tried hardest to be. "Alright!… I guess I'll go notify him right now."

Brendon nodded, scooting me up off the bed and towards the door, "Hop to it, Jess. You don't have all day." I chuckled as I looked up at him playfully, "Alright, alright." Soon enough I was in the hall, waving to him before making my way down the stairs to find dad.

"Let the father son bonding time begin," I mumbled to myself softly.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**--**

Reviews please!


End file.
